


New Experiences

by KyniaTrix13



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, shy!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyniaTrix13/pseuds/KyniaTrix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins couldn’t believe what he’d gotten himself into. Going on adventures, battling Orcs, definitely not the life for a hobbit. And just when he thought he’d finally gotten used to it, that nothing could surprise him now, he was proved wrong. </p><p>Fili and Kili show Bilbo some new things. He can't say it was a disappointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Be Kind, this is my first attempt at anything like this.

Bilbo Baggins couldn’t believe what he’d gotten himself into. Going on adventures, battling Orcs, definitely not the life for a hobbit. And just when he thought he’d finally gotten used to it, that nothing could surprise him now, he was proved wrong.

The company had stopped for the evening. For once they weren’t behind schedule and actually made enough ground to make camp early and have a peaceful afternoon. They’d stopped in a small clearing in the forest, which upon further discovery was within walking distance of a set of rock pools leading off of a stream. Perfect for a good wash, a chance to relax and finally get clean. Upon this discovery Thorin had been in good mood for once and had designated us all into groups to have a bath so no one would fight over the first bath. Luckily the springs still ran slowly, otherwise there’d be no clean water after the first few dwarves had been, they were that filthy. Bilbo, fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, was in a group with Fili and Kili. It was fortunate because Bilbo was quite good friends with the two and they actually treated him kindly unlike some of the other dwarves in the company, but it was unfortunate as they were both prone to mischief, especially where Bilbo was concerned since he was the only one that hadn’t dealt with their mischief for many years. When the groups were announced both Fili and Kili looked to him with twin smirks, cementing the idea that they were definitely planning something for him. And Bilbo had been so looking forward to a relaxing bath.

When the time finally came for Bilbo, Fili and Kili to bathe, everyone else had already been. Bilbo stood up and followed the two smiling dwarves with no small amount of trepidation. He followed behind the two as they walked the short distance through the forest to the springs. When the trio arrived, the young dwarves spun around and faced Bilbo. Kili had a devilish smirk gracing his face while Fili was smiling sweetly and reassuringly. Bilbo couldn’t help but liken them to a demon and an angel. Two sides of the same coin. Both expressions however, caused a small blush to rise on Bilbo’s cheeks, making him squirm in embarrassment. Both of their eyes flashed in amusement at the heat colouring Bilbo’s skin.

“Come on Master Baggins, better hurry and have our bath before uncle calls us back for dinner.” Fili said, still with that smile as Kili stepped up behind Bilbo and put a hand on the small of his back to coach him forward. Bilbo’s blush deepened as he felt the heat from Kili’s hand through his shirt.

“O-oh, um, yes… Quite right Fili.” Bilbo stuttered. Kili used his hand on Bilbo’s back to walk him forward, not removing his hand until they were standing next to one of the springs. Bilbo was quite embarrassed at his reaction to the brothers and couldn’t stop his fidgeting as both dwarves stood in front of him once again and started to strip.

“Don’t be shy Master Baggins; you can’t wash with your clothes on.” Kili said with a smirk. Both brothers were now completely bare and Bilbo couldn’t help but look them over, blushing a deep shade of red as he did so. Bilbo gulped as he inspected the dwarves _very_ attractive bodies. Both were muscly but not overly so. They were of similar builds, but where Fili was sun-kissed, lightly tanned, Kili was a smooth, flawless pale. Neither boys had much chest hair, just a light dusting of hair leading towards a very tempting patch above their-

Bilbo was broken out of his thoughts by two amused chuckles. Bilbo looked up in embarrassment at the brothers and blushed even harder.

“Uh, m-my apologies... I-I didn’t mean to look, I just- ”

“That’s perfectly fine Master Baggins, though perhaps you should remove your clothes as well. It’s only fair.” Kili practically purred as he cut of Bilbo’s rambling. Bilbo’s eyes widened at this and he gulped, Fili following the movement of his Adams apple with hungry eyes. Bilbo knew this had drifted into territory he had no idea how to traverse, but couldn’t bring himself to leave.

“I agree brother; it seems most rude for us to have stripped while our burglar here remains clothed.” Fili said as he stalked toward Bilbo and pressed his palm to Bilbo’s chest, sliding it up to the buttons of his vest and deftly undoing them with one hand while the other moved to his shoulder and pushed it off as the last button came undone. Bilbo stood frozen in apprehension. Fili looked up at Bilbo and saw his fear. His eyes softened and he cupped Bilbo’s cheek in his soft palm comfortingly.

“We won’t do this if you don’t want us too.” He said softly. Bilbo’s gaze flickered from Fili to Kili, whose smirk had shifted into a reassuring smile. The tension in Bilbo’s body eased out and he pressed his cheek into Fili’s hand, smiling as he did to show his willingness. Fili’s eyes turned back to predatory and he moved his hands to undo his shirt buttons, keeping eye contact with Bilbo as he did. Bilbo didn’t notice Kili had moved until he felt another set of hands come around his waist to rest on his belt buckle. Kili was pressing soft kisses up the side of Bilbo’s neck as he undid his pants, causing Bilbo to shiver. Fili pushed of Bilbo’s shirt the same time Kili let his pants drop to pool at his feet. Bilbo let out a full bodied shiver as he felt the cold air on his skin. Fili took his hands and pulled him forward to step out of his pants. Bilbo bit his lip and fidgeted nervously as he felt the gaze of the brothers on his completely nude body. It wasn’t that Bilbo was body shy, just that his soft and slightly chubby form paled in comparison to the bodies of the two dwarves. Bilbo was broken out of his self-consciousness however by the twin comments the brothers uttered in reverence.

“Beautiful.”

Bilbo stared in shock at the dwarves as they shamelessly let their eyes drift over his body. Fili was the first to stop his inspection and look into Bilbo’s eyes from his position directly in front of him. Bilbo let out a squeak as his mouth was captured in Fili’s as the dwarf surged forward. The feel of Fili’s mouth on his was enough to dissipate Bilbo’s shock and have him melting into Kili’s arms, which had wrapped back around his waist and pulled him back into Kili’s chest. By some unspoken signal, both Fili and Kili began pulling him towards the spring, not breaking contact for a second. Fili’s mouth broke away from Bilbo’s as he stepped down into the spring, running his hands down Bilbo’s chest, waist and legs as he lowered himself. Bilbo’s skin broke out in goose bumps at the action and he felt Kili’s laughter reverberate through his chest. Kili stepped forward again so Bilbo was right at the edge of the spring and turned him around so he was facing him. Kili moved one hand to the back of Bilbo’s neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss that left him feeling dazed. While Bilbo was distracted by Kili’s tongue massaging the roof of his mouth, Fili grabbed hold of Bilbo’s wrist’s and yanked him down into his arms. Bilbo yelped as he was pulled away from Kili’s mouth and felt a split second of panic as he fell backwards before he was caught in Fili’s arms. Bilbo blushed once again as he heard Kili laughing above him and saw Fili’s devious smirk.

“Careful Master Baggins, wouldn’t want to get hurt would you?” Kili joked. Bilbo glared at Kili and extracted himself from Fili’s arms, pouting adorably (according to the brothers) as he did so.

“That was not funny!” Bilbo grouched, standing up to his waist in water that barely covered his growing erection. Kili let out another chuckle and got down into the water with Bilbo and Fili.

“I’m sorry Bilbo,” Fili said as he wrapped his arms around Bilbo’s waist and pressed a kiss on the back of his neck. “I was only trying to hurry this along. Wouldn’t want any of the company to see us would you?” Bilbo squirmed in Fili’s arms at the prospect of being caught out.

“Oh but brother, look how flushed he is. Maybe he enjoys being watched.” Kili replied smoothly as he ran his hands over Bilbo’s hip, making Bilbo’s breath hitch.

“N-no!” Bilbo stuttered as Fili ran his tongue up the side of Bilbo’s neck.

“Hmm, if you say so Master Baggins.” Kili said before kissing Bilbo again. Kili’s lips were soft and demanding, sliding over Bilbo’s with intent. His tongue traced the seam of Bilbo’s lip, demanding entrance, which Bilbo granted eagerly. Fili had moved from Bilbo’s back and could be heard searching through their clothes for something. Kili released Bilbo as Fili came back and ran a hand over Kili’s back. Bilbo made a noise of protest at the sudden lack of contact, but that quickly changed to a moan when he saw the two brothers engaged in a very heated kiss. The brothers were fighting for dominance, but Kili soon yielded to his older brother. Bilbo couldn’t resist stroking himself at the sight, causing a few more moans to spill forth. The two dwarves turned to Bilbo at the sound and were quick tom lock their gazes on the sight of Bilbo pleasuring himself.

“Oh dear,” Fili murmured. “It seems we’re neglecting our hobbit.” Kili hummed and nodded his agreement.

“We better fix that then.” He replied, moving to pull Bilbo into his arms once again. But instead of kissing him as he’d done before, Kili bent his head down to Bilbo’s chest and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Bilbo let out a gasp and arched into Kili. Bilbo was so lost in the sensation of Kili’s hot wet tongue swirling around his nipple and nibbling slightly, that he didn’t notice Fili until he turned Bilbo’s head to the side to bring him into an open mouthed kiss. Fili’s kisses were different from Kili’s, but no less passionate. Fili was all slow drags of the lips and teasing touches of the tongue that left Bilbo begging for more. Whereas Kili was rough and demanding swipes that were too unpredictable to leave you anything but spinning. As Bilbo was focused on Fili’s deliciously talented mouth, Kili removed himself from Bilbo’s chest and ceased all contact with him. Bilbo made a whine of protest at this which morphed into a groan halfway through when he felt a slick finger circle his rim. Fili must have grabbed a bottle of oil from his pockets and given it to his brother.

“Please.” Bilbo gasped as Kili continued to tease him. Fili let out a chuckle and pulled back out of the kiss to look at Bilbo’s face.

“Don’t be too much of a tease brother.” Fili chided. Kili chuckled and took mercy on Bilbo and pushed two digits into Bilbo’s tight entrance. Bilbo yelped at the burn of taking two fingers straight away and bucked forwards into Fili’s hard member, causing the blonde to toss his head back and let out a groan. Fili started to rock his hips into Bilbo’s as Kili stretched Bilbo’s hole and searched for that little bundle of nerves that would make Bilbo writhe with pleasure. Kili shifted his fingers a little to the left and Bilbo screamed as white hot pleasure seared through his veins. Kili smirked in triumph and added a third digit, continuing to stroke Bilbo’s prostate. Bilbo was whining a string of incoherent mumbling as he shifted back and forth between Fili and Kili. Bilbo couldn’t decide if he wanted to press into Fili’s cock or back onto Kili’s fingers. Kili removed his digits and positioned his cock against Bilbo’s stretched entrance. Bilbo whined as Fili brought his hand up to twist and pinch at his nipples, causing pleasure to shoot down his chest and straight to his cock. Kili continued to tease Bilbo by rubbing his member against Bilbo’s fluttering hole.

“Please!” Bilbo begged. He couldn’t take much more of this maddening pleasure. Thankfully Kili relented and pushed inside Bilbo. Bilbo let out a long drawn out moan at the slight burn he felt as Kili’s thick cock entered him. Both Fili and Kili let outs groans as Kili’s hips settled against Bilbo’s arse, Kili because of Bilbo’s walls clenching around him, and Fili due to the sight of his brother entering the hobbit, and the twin expressions of bliss on their faces. As Kili paused to let the hobbit adjust to feeling of being breached, Fili took Bilbo’s hand and placed it on both of their cocks. Bilbo’s breath stuttered at the sensation and started to move his hand against them as Kili pulled back out of Bilbo to the crown of his cock and promptly shoved back in, aiming at his prostate. All three of them let out moans, groans and shouts of each other’s name’s as they got into a steady rhythm, Kili driving into Bilbo, and Bilbo driving his hips into Fili’s, dragging his hand over their members when Kili pulled back out. It wasn’t long before Bilbo came, pleasure overwhelming him and causing his vision to white out. Kili followed shortly after, the fluttering and clenching of Bilbo’s hot walls causing him to orgasm with a cry of pleasure. Fili didn’t last long at the sight of the two coming and quickly took over stroking himself as Bilbo fell limp with exhaustion. Unlike the others, when Fili came, it was with little more than a breathy moan. Fili stood captivated as he saw his come covering Bilbo’s flaccid cock and his brothers trailing down the hobbits thighs. Kili laughed as he saw what Fili was looking at, still supporting their exhausted burglar.

“Come on brother, we better help our dear hobbit wash off.” Kili said, as he shifted Bilbo to rest against the side of the rock pool. Bilbo grumbled as he was shifted, lazily watching the two dwarves.

“Well that was pleasant.” Bilbo said as Fili and Kili started to help wash him and each other. Both let out small chuckles at his comment.

“Indeed it was.” Fili whispered.

“And we’ll definitely be doing that again.” Kili said just as quietly. The brothers looked at each other and shared a quick chaste kiss before each kissing Bilbo. Bilbo smiled contentedly and returned their kisses.

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
